The present invention relates to an electroluminescent device driving circuit used in exposure systems of matrix type electroluminescent display devices and electronic type printing apparatuses. In particular, the present invention relates to a circuit structure of an electroluminescent device driving circuit using amorphous silicon (a-Si) as the semiconductor layer of a film transistor for driving an electroluminescent device.